Case 951NBM The Cullen's cult
by maymay74
Summary: Twenty five years ago the quiet town of Forks witnessed the massacre of the Cullen's cult. Now the FBI has a new lead, and rookie agent Isabella Swan comes to investigate. What will she find? AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You don't know what are you doing, stop it now."

"Shut up, you monster! You can't tell me what to do. She can handle whatever I want to do with her."

A piercing scream sounded through the corridor.

"You don't know what forces you're conjuring, they'll come for her."

"Oh, and what do you think that I want"

"But she's just a kid, she's scared."

"She's not a kid, she's sixteen."

Another wail silenced the whispered words between the tormentor and the scared man.

"You bastard!"

"I think neither of your people care enough about both of you. Not your tribe, nor her kind."

"Oh believe me, they'll come and you'll regret taking us from our homes."

A louder scream, this one from a man came through the same dark corridor.

"What?"

"See, I told you."

More screams, shouts, growls and hissing sounds came from the corridor to the room, suddenly the door burst open and the screaming of the tormentor begin...

Then silence.

Only a pair of eyes opened to witness the remains of the massacre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Good morning Miss Swan. Your team is waiting at the third floor conference room." said perky little miss Stanley, our receptionist. She's the only one in the building whose age is near mine.

"Hi Jess, thanks. Let's start the day." I said with a weak smile plastered on my face.

This day promised to suck. Our senior partner, Charles Miles,went missing ten days ago, meanwhile we were working on a pedophile case. The boss told us to not worry, that Charlie was fine. I didn't have any problem with his absence except that he left me working alone with his lackey and the biggest jerk on Earth, Agent Jacob Black. The last week I endured not just the disgusting company of men leering at kids, but with the unwanted advances of Mr. Black.

When we finally arrested the leader of the bastards, Black grabbed my ass and asked me to go to my apartment to 'celebrate'. I hope the punch in his nose must be enough answer for him.

Anyway, boss said that may be today he shall see to change me to another team.

When I entered the conference room, I saw Charlie sitting on the table.

"Hey Charlie, where have you been?"

"Swan, I need you to work with me in this case. Webber is still vacationing and Black is at the hospital."

He must had seen my worried face because he said "Not because of your punch, you just busted his nose, but turns out he's allergic to some medicine so he has to stay a couple of days there. Look this case is really special for me; it's one of the first cases I worked."

"Wow, a cold case?" " yes , look here." he pointed to the computer screen " 25 years ago they called us to the town of Forks, in Washington. They found five bodies within a week. Forks it's a little peaceful community, so they were terrified with a serial killer probably there . When we checked the bodies, they were drained of blood, not a single drop left. They were people of different ages, sex, occupation. The only thing they shared was being around Forks at the time."

"Any suspects?"

"The people there blamed the boys in the Quileutte reservation. They said they've become big and muscled. Of course we checked and yes, they were big."

"Like Jacob big?"

"No, more like Felix big."

Damn! Felix is our IT expert, he's 6' 7'' tall and built like a linebacker, but he's the shyest, sweetest man I know. He's like my big brother.

"why were they so big? Steroids?"

"No, pure genetics and exercise for this kids. We kept investigating when a special unit of the bureau came. They took over and only let me continue to work with them. They had a suspect, Dr. Cullen, one of the town physicians. They said they had proof he was the leader of a cult; and all his family was part of it. they were the ones killing the people and draining their blood to use it as part on their rituals."

"Oh God! Did you catch them?

"We confronted them and a part of the rez people, no one survived."

"What? How?"

"When the agents surrounded their home, they blew up a bomb. We found 63 bodies, all burnt beyond recognition."

"And the rest of the Quilleutes?"

"They weren't working with Cullen, they were enemies." " how did you survive?"

"I was back to the Seattle office, getting certain equipment. I wasn't there."

This case seemed big enough to gather attention from the media, or the archives we used at the academy to study; there's have to exist more, otherwise why keep it quiet?

" why now? Why reopen the case?"

"Here's where I tell you, this is a special mission. We sworn secrecy about all the details and the results."

"Why?"

"Swan, you and your questions. I guess because the Cullens were filthy rich and powerful; there were more people involved. Stephan, my boss, mentioned some people in Italy;and we didn't want the CIA involved. The remains of the special unit covered every trace of this case. No papers, no data, no photos, no records. No one knew. We only told the people in Forks that the Cullens were culprit and the died at the explosion."

" why open it now?"

"Because we have arrested one survivor, one Cullen."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We were walking to the interrogation room to see this person of interest. Charlie said we must start with the investigation, and then, the special unit that had the case originally will continue to work with us until the end. So we were starting here, getting whatever he knew and when the others arrive, then leave to another facility with our suspect.

When we get there, I opened the door and got in first; shouldn't have done it.

He was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life, bronzed hair tresses pointing everywhere, but somehow it look great on him; defined jaw and curious golden eyes staring intently at me...

The five seconds we both were entranced into each other ended with the screeching sound of the chair Charlie was pulling.

Just then, my brain started working again.

"You just got to be kidding me Charlie." I said at the same time the suspect said "I'm going to kill Alice."

I took Charlie by the arm and led him out of the room so our suspect didn't hear.

"Are you shitting me Charlie? How is it possible for that guy being a suspect when he doesn't look a day older than twenty-five? Now we arrest toddlers!"

"Calm down Bella, it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh yeah, then explain it. You said you arrest him! It's impossible for him to be part of that massacre."

"He came on his own , he said he has news of the Cullens. you know the people invested in the case, we never stopped searching for an answer. That's why I was out last week. Look, why don't you go inside and ask him the basics, while I call the boss to let him know they guy is here."

"Ok."

So I got back to the interrogation room to sit with our suspect, who was seated with a serious face.

"I'm agent Swan, let's start with the basics, I'm gonna work in this case so I want you to answer my questions, it's that ok with you?" He lifted his face up and his piercing golden eyes were looking at me again. I was blushing. Yep, that's me, can shoot to men twice my height, kick pedophiles asses, punch handsy partners; but to look to this guy without blushing is impossible.

"Complete name please?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Date of birth"

"June 20th, 1988." Oh poor guy! He was a baby.

"Why are you sad?" He asked me.

"Eh? Excuse me?"

"Your eyes became sad, is it something I said?"

"Oh, well, I just, I'm wondering why are you here, when surely you don't remember a thing, and well, you lost your family so young."

His eyes look disconcerted for a second, like he couldn't believe what I was saying. But before I got more sentimental, we continued with the questions.

"Occupation?"

"I own a little bookstore in..." A knock in the door interrupted us. It was Jessica asking me to go to see the boss ASAP.

"I'll be back soon Edward." I said while closing the door. " I wouldn't mind to be lock up with him." Said Jessica.

"What?"

"Who did he kill? Why is he here? That hot guy in there."

"Oh, he's more like a witness."

"So there won't be a problem if I ask him..."

"Stop right there Jessica, we don't know anything about him, and he is a big part in our investigation. Please, keep your distance."

"Oh, but he's so hot! I wouldn't mind to be cuffed to him."

"Me neither. And you didn't hear his sexy voice." I said while looking at him, he laughing, like he had heard our joke. It couldn't be, right?

I knocked the boss door, and he let me in.

"Come Bella, take a seat. I have a special request for you."

"But I'm working in Charlie's case."

"Exactly. I want you in this case, for two reasons. Firstly, because I don't trust Charlie, I'm sure he has his own agenda. He asked me in the first place to open the cold case."

"Yeah, he told me he was part of the investigation. Have you seen his suspect? The man was a baby when this whole thing happened!"

"And you'll find more weird things in the case. Bella, I also have a personal interest in the case. The second man who asked me to open the case was my nephew, Seth."

"Seth? He probably was a toddler then too. Hey, I didn't know he was your nephew. "

"We keep it secret. Bella we are from the Quilleute tribe. In Forks."

"Oh! And you don't remember anything?"

"I hated the reservation, I worked my ass and got away ten years before it happened. I went to live with a distant aunt at twelve. My parents expelled me from the tribe. We didn't talk for years, not even for this tragedy. They kept everything about it quiet. Later Seth graduated and asked if he could move to work here, because I was distant with the tribe, I didn't see a problem. We never had one. But now, he asked me last week to open the case. The next day after Charlie did."

"And he didn't want to work in it?"

"He said he can't and something about don't being pure anymore."

"Pure? As in virgin?"

"No!" He said laughing. " The tribe doesn't consider him pure because he married a girl outside the tribe. Anyway, I want you to start looking around. Find where this guy was staying the last days before he contacted Charlie."

"He really came on his own ? I thought Charlie tracked him."

"Oh no. Charlie worked with the other two remaining of that special unit, this guy came through Seth. And I trust you to find whatever you can before they take control of the investigation, then it will be out of my hands to help you."

"But Charlie said..."

"You and him will still be working in it, I'm afraid he'll want to bring Jake. He trust him and because of his native american descend, he thinks Jake will be better to talk to the tribe."

"He doesn't know about you and Seth?"

"No. And I hope it remains that way. Oh, Jake is still at the hospital because of me, Seth's wife is his nurse. We discussed it, and we think it was the only way to put you in the case without making Charlie suspicious. Jake's doctor knows we want him totally 'relaxed' for a couple of days.

Just then, Seth came running to the office.

"Bella come to the interrogation room, Charlie has gone crazy!"

Damn Charlie, what is he doing to my suspect!

When I got there, Charlie was tazering Edward. The poor guy fell from the chair.

"Charlie get out of here! Are you crazy!"

"He was right, it's all a comedy! He doesn't feel a thing!" Charlie screamed.

Seth took Charlie out, but he was looking to Edward with disgust.

I took Edward's hand and it was so cold. But he was conscious.

"Are you fine? How do you feel? Here, let me sit you."

"I'm fine Bella, thanks for rescuing me."

"Let me call a doctor."

"No! Don't worry, just give me a second."

He took long breaths, his golden eyes never looking my face. How could he look so perfect after Charlie attacked him?

When he looked better, I had to get some things cleared with him. "Edward, we have a little problem. You are kinda stuck here, but I have to leave for a while. I'll be back tomorrow morning early. But now, I don't trust Charlie to look at you. I'm going to ban him from the room, what do you think?"

"Don't worry for me Bella. Believe me, I can hold my own with Charlie. But I have a favor to ask."

"Sure."

"Go to my apartment, I'll give you the address, and take the picture on my desk. And keep it. Please don't let Agent Miles to put his hands on it. It's very important."

"Ok, here, write your address. And if you need anything, call this number, it's my friend Felix number. He has to stay here 'til the morning. I'm going to tell him about you. Would you be fine?"

"Sure Bella, thanks."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

immediately I called Felix "Fe, I need a favor."

"Alright, but it's going to cost you."

"I want you to hide the surveillance video from interrogation room 33B before anyone can put their hands on it."

"Sure Bell."

"And keep an eye in the suspect in there, we had a situation with Charlie. the suspect's name is Edward, and probably he will call you. Your usual fare?"

"Right sugar. I want my pecan pie tomorrow morning, give me a reason to hang in here for a night!"

Again, as soon as I was out of his presence my brain regain his control. How did he knew I needed his address? It was like he was reading my mind! Oh and how did he knew to call me Bella?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was inside Edward's apartment. The key was exactly where he said it would be. This was a luxurious one, decorated by a professional; every chair, couch, or table looked just out of a magazine. He asked me to get the picture in his desk.

It was a family candid, they were all disguised like they were going to a Halloween party. There were eight persons in it, three couples; the first one, a serious blond holding a caramel haired woman, they were dressed like a doctor and a nurse. Then a blond cowboy with his petite saloon girl. To the right was a blond-haired Jane with her muscular Tarzan, who had a mischievous grin while he was trying to put his stuffed monkey on the head of the beautiful teenage red-head princess before him. A bit apart from them, Edward stood, dressed like a WWII pilot.

Dayum! He looked so handsome, I'm glad he was alone in the picture, not that I've never wondered if he was single. I'm sure a man like him has tons of girls at his beck and call, but he also had a traumatic past. Maybe he still hadn't found the girl who can understand him. Oh, stop Bella! I can't continue with that train of thought, it will lead me nowhere. Let's analyse this picture. Well, clearly is a family, they're all laughing at the teasing the big guy is giving to the teenage girl. You could feel the love pouring from them. If this was the family that adopted Edward after the tragedy, then he grew in a lovely environment.

He said I had to keep it, to not let it fall in the wrong hands; I have to find a place to hide it...

Suddenly a clean soft voice, like silver bells startled me "That was the last time we were all together." I dropped the picture but she was fast and caught it immediately.

"Hi, I'm Alice."

Wow! She was the original version of the saloon girl in the picture.

"You're so pretty, Esme will be delighted, not that it matters to her how do you look like, you could have a hunchback and she still find you lovely. But it isn't the case."

"Alice? How do you..."

"I'm Edward's sister, and if you're wondering how I got here, you didn't close the door."

"Oh, and why...?"

"Why is he mad at me? I'm sure he was mad when he saw you coming." I'm sure she noticed the sadness in my face because again she started to talk with a beaming smile "He thought he was there to face a group of men, and then you appeared, I'm sure he was shocked. And I'm so glad because he's such a control freak, everything had to be detailed to the second; but we knew if he found out about you, he would have change the plan, and this is the one with the better outcome 'til now. Carlisle said we had to kept it from him."

This girl probably doesn't need air to breathe , she talks and talks. Wait!

"Carlisle as in Carlisle Cullen?"

"Upps!" She said, with a face of not regretting making that mistake. "Maybe I shall stick to the plan..." Now she was looking to a point in the space, then she said "Yes, this is better. "

She took my hand "See, Carlisle, our family, is still around here; but I didn't come here to talk about my family. You were planning to get a doctor to check on Edward, right?"

"Someone tasered him! Later he was really cold."

"Don't. Please, don't. Edward is very strong, believe me, there's nothing Agent Miles could do that could damage Edward."

"Charlie, agent Miles said that Edward was faking it, was he right?" "Probably, you have to talk to Edward, I'm sure he had a good reason to act like that. My other reason to visit here is to warn you. Don't trust Agent Miles, he's lying, and he doesn't know the truth. He wasn't there. He has a different agenda, he's hiding something but I still can't find out what."

"Alice, how do you know all of this. I mean, I wasn't sure to call a doctor."

"No, you decided to call one the minute you left the building."

"That's it! I never mentioned it, to anyone."

"I have my ways. Listen, this isn't a normal case, you'll have to keep an open mind and believe some weird shit. I know it's gonna be difficult, but you are the only one we can trust."

"what about my boss, he said the Quileuttes..."

"They aren't particularly fond of us. but in a way, we are in the same team. We want the same outcome. If your boss or anyone in the tribe comes to you, I think they're going to be honest with you, but be careful, they are known for their temper."

Despite the way she had to interrupt me, half question, somehow she knew what I needed .

"Alice, I have a million questions; did Carlisle really..." "Ask Edward, he will be honest with you. Oh, and don't pack skirts, you'll manage better with pants and flats" she looked at my legs "well, maybe one skirt, just in case." And with that comment she disappeared. One second she was in front of me, the next I was alone. What the hell is happening here? Who the fuck are these people?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Rising up, back on the street_

_did my time took my chances_

"Uh"

_went the distance_

_now I'm back on my feet_

_just a man and his will to survive_

"Fuck, it's the alarm. Who the hell change the song?"

I hate that time when you're not totally awake, and the remains of your dream are still lingering in your mind.

Because that had to be a dream.

Crazy girl coming out of nowhere and then suddenly vanishing.

I have to take a cold shower to really wake up. As I sat, disentangling my legs from the bed sheets, something fell to the floor.

The picture. It had a note:

'It wasn't a dream. xoxo Alice'

What the fuck?!

Later, at work , I ran to get early to Felix's cave.

"Hi Fe!How was your night?"

Felix took the pecan pie before greeting me. "I had lots to show you"

"How was my friend?"

"He received a visitor." Felix said with a wink.

I ran to one of the monitors he had. There he showed me how a blond woman and a man, both in designer suits, came into the building.

"Yesterday after you left, the boss talked to Agent Miles. He forbade him to be alone in the room with your friend"

I smiled, I knew the boss would keep Charlie on his toes.

"So these two came and claimed to be your friend's legal advisors. Now I've thought, he came on his own , he's helping us with a case. Nobody really arrested him, despite what Charlie says. So why does he need legal aid?"

"You're right Fe, he can leave if he wants. Maybe they because the taser?"

"I don't think so. See here, the male visitor came directly to this floor to talk with the boss and Agent Miles."

His face looks familiar... wait a minute! He's the cowboy from the picture.

"Look Fe, what I got yesterday from Edward's apartment."

I showed him the picture and pointed to the cowboy. Fe agreed he was the same guy.

"While this guy was here, the woman went to visit your friend."

In the video I saw the woman getting into the interrogation room. She seated besides Edward. I felt a pang of jealousy. For a second I wanted to run and separate them. I don't know what's wrong with me. Felix must have noticed, because now he teased me

"See your boyfriend here, he had the food dear Jessica bought for him." Of course Jessica had to try! "He never touched the food or acknowledge Jessica when she brought it to him. Now look at the blond"

She gave him a thermos bottle, and he drank from it quickly. The blond took the other food to the trash.

"Maybe he's on a special diet, Fe, and his girlfriend..."

"Bella don't be so sad, that woman isn't his girlfriend. For the way she greeted him and how she threw him the bottle, she acts like his sister, a bitchy and mean older one."

I look to the floor, I didn't want Felix to know how relieved I was.

Then he pointed to the next five minutes of the video. Edward and this woman were seated motionless.

"I thought it was weird B, they look like statues. Let me rewind and play it slower." This time I notice their mouths moving incredibly fast.

I was shocked.

"Fe, something else happened yesterday." I told him about Alice and the weird note.

"I don't know what it's this case, or these people, but this chick Alice is right. Look at the video from the taser incident." In the video, Charlie was before Edward, yelling and getting more and more angry. Edward remained quiet, only his eyes showed his fury. When Charlie reached his breaking point, he took the taser and shot Edward. The needles got stocked on his shirt, otherwise he looked the same. He took them and dropped on the floor. Then he must had heard something, because he fell to the floor. That was me, getting in the room. Charlie was right, he faked it! But how?

"Oh, this copy of the video doesn't exist, it's just a figment of my imagination."

"What?"

"Charlie came and forced me to erase the video; too bad I'd already made this copy. Honestly, I suggest we hide every piece of information we gather; right now, we don't know in what mess of a case we are, or who we can trust; unless you have a better idea? Now give me that picture to make you a copy."

He looked at it. "Bella, the blond is his sister, look it's Tarzan's Jane! And what a pair of knockers miss Jane has." he said wiggling his brows. Well, now that he pointed them her boobs are quite intimidating for a B cup girl like me.

"Let's see, we have the cowboy, Jane and the saloon girl... Fe, I got it! Look for any image, picture or drawing of Carlisle Cullen, I think he's in the picture. Now I have to talk to Mr. Cullen, he has to give me some answers."

"Take this, I put the copy of the picture in your tablet. As soon as I find something else, I'll send it to you."

"Thanks Fe."

"Don't thank me. I forgot to tell you. Agent Black is back, maybe this time you can kick him in the nads!"

"Bye Felix!"

Now I have to hurry and talk to Edward before anyone else comes. I think he won't be honest otherwise. I opened the door and his penetrating amber eyes were looking at me. The shade of amber was clearer today.

"Good morning Edward, I heard you had a visitor yesterday, maybe your girlfriend?"

Edward rolled his eyes; you can't blame me for asking, I had to know.

"It was my sister, Rosalie. Please don't ever make that mistake again, it's gross." He said with a smile and a shudder. "I heard my other sister was over at the apartment."

I gasped. How did he knew?

"Rosalie told me about Alice intentions. I hope she behaved, she has a tendency to overwhelm people with her intensity. May I assume you have the picture?"

"Sure, now talk to me about this" and I pointed in my tablet to the doctor in the picture.

He looked at me, trying to figure me out, he must have liked what he saw because in that moment, he decided to trust me. "That's my family. You're right, the doctor is my father."

Ha! I knew it, now if only I could keep my poker face.

"Then, he survived the whole incident."

"Bella, almost my whole family survived it, because we weren't there."

"What? But the explosion?"

He stood quiet for a minute. Then he touched the image of the teenage red-head. "This is the last picture with all of us together." His eyes full of sadness. "This was my youngest sister, Victoria. She was the one at the explosion, she disappeared there."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_He stood quiet for a minute. Then he touched the image of the teenage red-head. "This is the last picture with all of us together." His eyes full of sadness. "This was my youngest sister, Victoria. She was the one at the explosion, she disappeared there."_

The part of me, who was conscious of being an FBI agent, remembered to record this conversation, it was part of my duty; but deep inside of me, I knew I couldn't.

The recorder was to my left , and I extended my hand to turn it on; but instead, my hand went to Edward's hand, which he extended simultaneously. When we touched, I felt a strange electric current , not like a shock, more like a pleasurable hum. We locked eyes and he started with the story.

"Carlisle isn't my real father, we're all adopted." I nodded, I assumed something like this, they were too close in age to be blood related. "He rescued us from horrible fates. Vicky was the younger, she was fourteen when she came to live with us."

I started to rub circles in his hand with my thumb to soothe him; I knew it will be difficult for him to tell this.

"All we knew about her past, is that she lived with a loving family; unknown to them, a pervert man took a liking for her. He stalked her. One day when she was coming back from school, he kidnapped her. I can't tell you how long he hid her, but a lot of time later my father found Vicky. She came to live with us, and we all were fine. Everybody loved her, she was our little baby sister." He had a sad smile while he was talking, he really loved his sister.

"Her favorite brother was Emmett." He pointed to the guy disguised as Tarzan. "He is like a big child: he jokes, he's easy going, he loves to play games... it was kinda obvious she would be closer to him.

One day we noticed a change in her attitude towards Emmett. She didn't answered to his 'that what she said' jokes, and she was skittish around him. My brother Jasper and I talked to her, we're very good reading people, and we found out she had a crush on him."

"Oh poor child! She must be totally embarrassed. Wait, isn't the blond woman..."

"Yes, Rosalie is Emmett's wife; and we didn't gave Vicky's crush the time and attention required. You have to understand, Vicky's crushes lasted a week. Then the boy she fancied watched the wrong TV show or used the wrong clothes, do something that doesn't lived up to her standards... then it was over and on with her new crush. They were never serious."

"Like any normal teenage girl crush."

"Exactly. We kept Emmett a bit apart from her, and waited for her new crush. Then the town's Halloween party came. Vicky was really excited, because they were bringing a band she liked. She chose our costumes. She chose for Emmett the most ridiculous one, Tarzan, and he told her that he would used it if she went as Cheetah." He took our joined hands and pointed to the stuffed monkey in the picture.

"We thought things had come back to normal. He was teasing her for wearing a princess costume. He called her 'Cheetah, the princess of apes'."

He had a sad smile again.

"At the party, everyone went apart. Vicky ran to her friends, my siblings danced. I hid from... I should have stayed with Vicky. I lost sight of her." He paused, this was the difficult part.

"You see how Tarzan and Jane were dressed, right? Consider they were a deeply in love couple, they were dancing in the dark... they got handsy, and they decided to go outside."

"To have sex?"

He nodded.

"Vicky followed them. When she saw them, well, she had the mother of tantrums while her heart broke. And she ran."

"Did you chase her?"

"Yes, but she ran to a part of the woods that we couldn't enter. The Quileutte tribe is very picky to grant access to their land. You see, at the time, 4 or 5 people lost. Now we know they were dead. And the Quileuttes blamed us. So we have to ask them for help to chase Vicky. They told us one of them was tailing her, so we waited for news.

It took us a couple of hours to realize that both had vanished."

"How did you know? Do they had a radio or a walkie talkie?"

"The Quileutte had a unique way to communicate between them. They lost Harry signal, and became very worried. It had never happened. We made a truce, and joined forces to find Vicky and Harry. We searched the whole county and there wasn't a sign of them. We had our suspicions. There was a bunker in the middle of the forest. Supposedly a rich paranoiac man built it, and at the time, his equally rich nephew owned it. He was an agent, a part of the FBI, but he was in charge of the unnatural cases, the ones that defy logic. The bunker and the building above were his quarters. About two days after Vicky disappearance, lots of supposed agents came to town to investigate the missing persons, there were five apart from Vicky and Harry. We tried to talk to them, but we were unable to do it, somehow they elude our attempts. And believe me, when my family tries to do something we usually got it."

"Until this."

"Until this, and you don't have an idea of how ... rare this is."

"The explosion didn't happened on your house?"

"No, it was on the building above the bunker." He left my hand an caressed my cheek.

"Look, someone is coming, and I'm not going to talk to anyone but you. Ask your friend Felix, I know he must have found something by now."

"But I have many questions, there are a bunch of holes in your story..."

"Go to Felix first, I need to show you something before I can tell you the rest."

"Edward, at least tell me how old is this picture"

"Twenty five"

He quickly closed the picture in my tablet, while Jacob Black came into the room.

"Well Mr. Cullen, it's time I make you some questions. I see my lovely partner is already here."

There was something wrong with the way he said 'partner', it gave me chills and not the pretty ones, it even made Edward growl.

"Agent Black, how is your nose today?" I had to remind him I could take him any time.

That made him blush and look sheepish, but he recovered his jerkiness. "Agent Swan, I know you're new but it looks like you have to go back to training. This suspect isn't cuffed to the table like the standard procedure indicates."

"Black stop it. Mr. Cullen came on his own to offer some help in the case, remember he's not obliged to remain here, it's his choice. So you better mind your manners."

Edward smiled and said "Agent Swan, if agent Black is so scared of me he feels the need to cuff me, I don't mind. Let me remind you Black, that I've reached an agreement with agent Miles. I'll stay here willingly, until we go the next location with the other part of your team. I have the right to get visits..."

"Visits? I saw your visit yesterday, we're not a brothel or a motel..." "That's my sister! Look agent, if you can't keep your opinions professional..."

"Jacob get out! I'll ask the boss to ban you from this room, like Charlie. Come on, let's leave Mr. Cullen alone for a minute."

"I expect a visit from my family real soon, agent Swan" and he winked.

We left the room, and I was ready to tear another one to Jacob, but he had to make it worst.

"So you're getting cozy with our suspect."

"Oh no! You're not going there. you have an attitude problem."

"Are you going to deny me how close you were seated? "

"Not everyone have to throw chairs or yell to get someone to talk, you know?"

"Suuure. Now I see that you like bad boys" he pushed me to the wall and caged me with his arms. "So it seems you like it rough Bella. Did I do it wrong the whole time?"

There was something different with Jacob, this time he scared me. When I kneed him, my knee slammed in something too hard, and the bastard didn't even flinch.

I heard someone yelling and Jacob was pushed aside. It was Felix coming to my rescue. "Come here Swan, I have something to show you. Black, the boss wants to talk to you."

Just like that, Jacob returned to be the same dull jerk I can handle. His eyes lost that menacing fury. He shook his head, like he was waking up and left.

"thanks Fel."

"Come Bella, I really have something you'll love to see."

He led me to his cave and close the door. "What the fuck happened there? I've never see you cowering from that dipshit!"

"I don't know, he was time was... his eyes were so wild."

"Bella, you're shaking. Please seat. Let me show you something that will make you forget that tool."

He started a video, and old one. It was in black and white, maybe from the beginnings of the past century. It was promotional video for the city of Rochester, NY.

"It was filmed in 1936, it's silent. I can make the piano sounds if you like"

"Shut up Fe"

The video showed scenes from the Rundel Memorial Building being opened, then some shots from the university of Rochester, people walking through the streets... and he stopped it.

"Look here. Who do you think this lovely people are?"

Oh my God! There, walking in the street, were 3 people identical to Edward, the man I believe is Carlisle and the other woman in the picture. How could it be possible?

"Now look here" He showed me a picture from an old newspaper, a Vegas show probably in the 60's. They were there watching Sinatra sing. Edward's blond sister, Alice and the petite older woman. In front of them, Carlisle and Edward were laughing at their antics.

"Felix, he told me the picture was 25 years old. How long have they lived?

Suddenly someone said "Welcome to the rabbit hole."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Suddenly someone said "Welcome to the rabbit hole."_

I turned around, and found the boy who was dressed as Tarzan in the picture.

"Who?..What?"

Somehow, words couldn't come out the way I wanted. He was here, looking exactly the same as in that picture... 25 years ago picture. Then Edward, looking the same at the picture, and Sinatra... oh and Rochester! My head was spinning with each thing I remembered about the Cullen. They don't age, they're immune to electrical shocks, and apparently they don't eat. They also appear and disappeared, but that may be a matter of speed. And their eyes, who else has amber eyes?...

I didn't realize I lost consciousness, until I woke up. I kept my eyes closed, I wanted to know where was I.

My head was over something soft, with faint traces of pizza smell, and my feet were a bit higher than my body... this was Felix couch! OK, I'm at work . Inside Felix office; well, I like to call it cave. It's closed and dark. Maybe I fell asleep.

I heard the soft voice of a woman, she was scolding someone.

"Emmett, you have to think before you act. Look at this poor girl, you scared her! Your brother must be frantic with worry."

"But Mom, I've always wanted to make a cool entrance."

"And your cool entrance made Bella faint!" I knew that voice, Felix!

"I know you're awake sweetie. Open your eyes, we don't want to hurt you." said the woman with the soft voice.

Hell! Now I have to face them. I opened my eyes and saw the warm amber eyes of the woman.

"Hi Bella, I'm Esme Cullen, mother of Edward, Alice and this baboon." She pointed to the big man. "Like I said, we mean no harm, but I guess it's much to take so quickly."

"What planet are you from?" Felix asked. My brows almost left my face, what? I wasn't the only one startled, they were quiet too.

"You're aliens, right? Otherwise, how do you explain living for a century looking exactly the same?" Felix insisted.

The big burly guy guffawed. "That's a new one. Sorry to disappoint you." He pointed to himself. "Born and raised here on Earth."

"Emmett, honey, I think they need a better explanation. I guess your sister's vision didn't turn out as she expected, she said Bella... oh!" It looks like Esme remembered something.

"Look, we are a little different from you. Yes, we were born human, but we suffered a change."

Right, a change. I think the boys are pulling a prank on me.

"Next you're gonna tell me you're vampires."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

Wow this guy is really loud. But honestly, I was tired of this prank. I'm going to fix this right now.

I ran to the boss's office, but it was empty. Jessica was seated in her desk on the hallway, filing her nails.

"If you're looking for the Boss, he's down at interrogation room 33B with your boyfriend." She said the last word with a sneer. What is with everybody calling Edward my boyfriend? But I don't have time to clarify it. I only yelled a thank you to Jessica.

"Ok, I want all of you to stop with this prank now!" I got into the room slamming the door.

Four heads turned to see me.

"You" I said pointing to Edward " you came here asking for our help, my help. The least you could offer was the truth. I didn't expect you to tell me the whole story of your father, but to lie to me like this? All this tricks and fake pictures..."

"These aren't tricks."

"Shut up Edward."

Then I turned to my boss " And you Joseph Clearwater, you were supposed to keep the order, make my colleagues treat e with respect; but no, you're helping all these idiots with this prank!"

"No Bella, wait."

"What I don't understand is how you manage to get Charlie into this joke. The guy doesn't have a sense of humor."

I turned to see our other companions, the blond woman, and the blond man. He was looking at me in such an intense way. Suddenly I was hit with a wave of calmness... Why bother so much? This was only a joke! Sure, the guys will have a few laughs at my expense. Wait, what is happening? I was mad, terribly mad. And now, I feel like... I don't have any care in the world... so light. and the blond guy is still looking at me.

"Blondie, what are you doing to me?"

The other blond, the woman, smiled to me.

"Girl, you're gonna be a good addition to the family." And she winked. "I left you to explain EVERYTHING to her" She pointed to Edward. "I'm going to help Seth to keep the others away. Good luck." And then she disappeared.

I was looking at the door, how did she got out so fast? When a cold hand touched my face.

"Bella please, look at me." It was Edward, looking very concerned.

"Please, look at me. You want proof, right? These are the handcuffs Charlie so kindly gave to me."

"You're chained to the table"

"Yes, Charlie wasn't very creative. Look." And he snapped the cuffs from the table. Then he showed me the bits. He closed his hands, moved them fast, and he stopped. "This is for you."

He made a steel rose from the cuffs. I tried to touch it, but he took my hand away from it. "It's a bit hot, wait until it cools."

The boss decided to intervene "Bella, I know it's too much to take. Hey! I was in your place a couple of hours ago. These guys were a part of the legends of my tribe. All my life I believed it was all bullshit from the elders, to keep the young ones in line. Now, between Seth and Jasper," the blond man nodded "I see what the elders said was true. Bella, they are real. Nothing was a trick, and by the way, they're ready to prove it to you."

"Prove what? That you're 'different'?" I'm not going to say it.

"We are what you said, vampires." The blond guy, Jasper I think, said while looking intensely at me.

"Did you hear me? I was two floors above!"

"Our hearing is very developed. All of our senses are. You've seen how fast we move, how cold we are. Our skin is so hard we are immune to almost everything."

"That's why the taser didn't shocked you?"

"We have a cousin that can shock vampires, but her voltage is too high for humans." Jasper said, still looking at me.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that, blondie?"

"Hmm, some of us have special gifts. I'm an empath, I can control moods. You were nearly hysterical after you passed out, I helped you to relax enough to listen to us."

"Yeah, I felt like someone anesthetized me. If you're vampires, why are you out in the day? Isn't daylight lethal for you?"

"Bella, why don't you ask me the most important question? And no, daylight is harmless to us." By now, Edward seem a bit exasperated. Well, he lied to me, so he could answer every damn question I have. But the boss wasn't so patient, so he asked them for me.

"Why don't you tell her what do you eat?"

Ah, this was the most important question. I think I'm still anesthetized.

"Bella, we drink blood from animals. We won't hurt you, ever." Edward was looking at me with pleading eyes, and there was something with his eyes. They make me want to hug him, to tell him everything will be alright. I couldn't resist and lifted my hand to touch his face.

"I believe you."

He took my hand and caressed it. "I really wish we had time to do this differently."

"But why didn't you tell me?" I turned my head to look to the floor. "I don't know why every time I'm with you, I feel some connection. I never felt this way before. And it's really confusing."

"Bella, this is very complicated. And we seem to have very little time." He looked at Jasper.

"I think it's better if I explain you our plan, and Edward will go with the other details with you later." OK, this I can handle.

"As you know, there were several murders near Forks, including the disappearance of some members of our families. Vicky from ours."

"Harry was my brother, he's Seth father." The Boss said.

Oh, so that's why he's helping them. At least he's keeping Charlie and Jacob from lurking around here. And the rest of the people on the building.

"Well, this Friday will be the exact 25th anniversary from the massacre."

"OK, but I don't understand..."

"This will be very difficult to explain. My kind, we are immortals; to get rid of one of us is nearly impossible. But we could die. The Quilleuttes, they have a way to deal with us."

I turned to see the Boss, he looks pretty normal to me.

"My people have confronted their kind, but this isn't the point."

"The Quilleuttes have a way to deal with us, some of them aren't quite human."

I didn't like where this is going, but Jasper kept explaining.

"But they aren't the only force that could kill us. There are other things... One rogue agent, Stefan, opened a portal to call one of this forces. He didn't knew what he was doing, and his experiment went wrong and he freed something that killed all his followers, but trapped him, Vicky and Harry within the portal. "

Oh God! Charlie said Stefan was his boss at the time...

"The only thing we rescued from the destruction, was a page full of signs. Thanks to other of our kind we discovered that is the next part of the spell Stefan used to open the portal. It says the portal will open again exactly twenty-five years later."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_The only thing we rescued from the destruction, was a page full of to other of our kind we discovered that is the next part of the spell Stefan used to open the portal. It says the portal will open again exactly twenty-five years later."_

"And you hope to rescue Vicky and Harry when it opens?"

"You're very perceptive. Yes, that's the plan."

"Oh God! I have tons of questions. Why did Stefan do all of this? What drove him to..."

"We don't have too much time. To explain our plan, I need to tell you Stefan's story, what little we have." Edward told me, but I knew he was talking to the boss too.

"Stefan was a very rich man. His uncle profited with steel during WWII, so he made lots of money doing business with the army, but with time this also led him to paranoia. He built the bunker hidden in the woods. When his uncle died, Stefan inherited all his wealth. He was an agent and now he didn't have the need to work. They convinced him to stay at the bureau, as a consultant, and after a few years he became ill. We think it was a cancer, there was no record of his disease. Then things changed when he caught a band of thieves, wich had a couple of gipsies in it. The elder female must had done something to him, because since then, he only worked on cases with an 'out of natural' edge. The bureau always denied the existence of such cases, so his acting remained concealed. We know he used his fortune to further the investigation in those cases. We think he was looking fr a cure at the beginning, but along the way he wanted immortality."

"As years went by, he became more aggressive and brutal, he wasn't abiding the law. He only wanted information, and when people complained, he paid them for their silence. The FBI considered him a loose cannon and cut all their contact. He only had a few men with him, completely loyal. Then Forks happened." Jasper explained.

"What really happened in Forks?" The boss asked, before I did it.

"By then he had the spell, he was looking for a vampire. He got one, our friend Garrett, but he managed to escape."

"How? I mean, look what you did to the cuffs! Explain how he manage to capture one of you?"

"Well, using magic and titanium, Stefan made a pallet with cuffs and a dagger. He used one of his men to lure him to their lair, when he was inside, the man he was draining cuffed him. Garrett said he couldn't break the metal; so when Stefan was distracted, Garrett jumped and got the dagger to cut the cuffs, and he escaped. Poor Vicky probably didn't have the time to think of that way to escape."

"What for did he want a vampire?"

"The spell required venom. It's a bit complicated. He needed a vampire, so when he was in Forks, near the bunker, he killed the hikers to lure any vampire in the zone. Vicky fell by mistake, in her haste to run from Harry; both fell on their lair. Then we got the second thing he needed in the spell. A shape shifter. That's the reason he lingered in Forks. Shapeshifters don't travel a lot, and he had the Quileuttes near his lair. He knew we are mortal enemies."

"What's a shapeshifter?"

"The Quileuttes, and many ethnic groups around the world, have a gen that allows them to turn into an animal to defend their people when in danger. Here our friends can turn into giant wolves."

Oh! I looked to the boss, and he winked and said "Well, only when you stay as a part of the tribe. I never phased, and dear Seth lost the ability when he came here. But now that we are close to vampires, he's feeling the changes again."

God! This is getting more confusing every time. Men turning into wolves? Vampires? Magic?

"Anyway, we know he needed another two things to cast the spell and open the portal, but Garrett wasn't sure of what they were. Stefan's bunker had the weirdest things on Earth, and he never mentioned the rest of his plan to Garrett."

"So back to our plan," Jasper said while pointing to his watch. "We offered to Charlie and his team to lead them to the place the bunker is located. The thing that came out when he opened the portal made it invisible. so we know where it's supposed to be, but we can't sense it."

"Why Edward? Any of you could do it, right?"

"Emmett offered, but we thought about it, and despite his superior strength and his bond to Vicky, we know I will be better. Like I told you, many of us had gifts. Well mine is to read people's minds."

What?! No! All I've been thinking about him...

"Relax, your's don't. You're the first mind totally mute to me. Charlie's is a bit blurry from time to time, we think it's part of the little training he had with Stefan."

"Does Charlie know about you, I mean, does he know you're a vampire?"

"No, when all of these happened, he was just beginning to be a part of Stefan's team. He knows we are different but doesn't know how. He believes we helped Stefan to hide his fortune, because after the explosion, it vanished. So he thinks we are leading him to Stefan's treasure."

"So he's only in it for the money? What about solving the case?"

"He knows we weren't a cult, well, he knows Stefan men probably could be considered a cult. But he thinks I want to clean my father's name so I will help him to 'investigate'. He thinks I'm going to lead him to the hiding place, and with the piece of information his team has, they could open the door. He knows something is going to show on the twenty-fifth anniversary, and he has a better idea than us. Garrett only remembers a stone sign at the entrance. We think that's where we are supposed to put our venom and a bit of shapeshifter's blood. And there's the mystery of the two other things."

"What about his team?" The boss asked.

"Two men. Laurent and James. Laurent worked as an agent with Stefan, but was babysitting Charlie at the time of the explosion. James is his partner. When the mess in Forks was controlled, the FBI needed a couple of agents working the unusual cases, and they were good. Charlie promised them to get me, and some other weird thing, one of his blurry thoughts. I don't know what we will get from them though." Edward took my hand again. "Then, while we are on our way, I'll try to make conversation with Charlie and his partners. They have the other piece of the spell, and we need to know what it says."

"So if we make them talk, even when they don't tell us anything, they will think of it and you'll know, right?"

"Exactly. The rest of the family and some of the Quileuttes will remain nearby. They are needed for the spell and to contain whatever happens."

"So you're expecting something big, right?" The boss said.

"We don't know what could happen; what if something else comes out, then we'll need all the support possible."

Jasper then turned to me and said "There's another issue Bella. We need your assurance that you won't tell anyone about us. It's very important."

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"My mother and brother are having the same talk with your friend Felix." Jasper said looking at the boss.

"Like I told you, he's a man of my complete trust. Why him?"

"He found out. And I think he can help. That place is magically sealed, we don't know if our senses or powers will work, but maybe a bit of technology will help. Our cousins are coming, one of them is an expert and will work gladly with Felix. Oh Jasper, when agent Black comes back, I want you to keep an eye on him, there's something weird happening in his mind. His thoughts about Bella are extremely possessive and violent." Then he turned to see me "Bella, are you somehow involved with him?"

Ladies and gentlemen, Edward's face won 'poker face' of the year. His face didn't even express curiosity. I was quiet about two seconds, just for the pleasure of making him squirm a bit.

"No! We aren't even friends. Boss, tell them what I did when Black got a little handsy."

Edward sighed of relief.

"How did you get Charlie let them visit you?"

"Seth told him he had to let them come."

"He doesn't know we are related to Edward. Rosalie and I are acting like his lawyers, so I can get an idea of Charlie's feelings, and honestly to make any changes required to our plan. Rosalie has a way to make men a bit accommodating to her wishes, so we both will keep things calm while we're here." Jasper answered. "Well, I think we covered the basics. Charlie and Jacob went to get your vehicle ready for tomorrow. You Bella, will leave with them. Get ready for a few days camping on the woods."

"Ok. So now I have to leave, I need to pack."

"Hmm, that won't be necessary. Alice prepared a suitcase for you."

"What?"

"Well, hmm, when the wolves are present she can't get any visions and it depress her. So she came to your apartment and, well, she packed your clothes; probably bought you a thing or two, she likes to give presents to her friends." Jasper said, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Visions? Like in 'I see the future' visions?" He nodded. Oh God! Just when I thought it couldn't get weirder.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once again, I was waking up not knowing how or where I fell asleep.

I felt around to know where I was, and lucky me, it was my bed. At least is a place I truly know, my home.

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty!" I opened one eye, and sure, it was Alice. The blond girl, Rosalie I think, was at her side.

"You know I need eight hours of sleep to function, right?"

"Oh please! You don't fool me, you were already awake."

"Bella I'm so sorry. You were panicking again, and Jasper used his power and made you fall asleep. I feel so bad for you, this is too much to take. We are cramming you in one day with the information we got in twenty-five years to know." Rose was apologetic.

"I know, and believe me I'm trying. What I don't get, is why do you need me? I don't have any power or special ability."

"Don't sell yourself too short. You're very brave, intelligent, clever."

"So?"

"All of us, and I'm including you, are going to the unknown. We had twenty-five years to collect the bits of information we have, and this is our only chance to do it. If we fail... we can consider Vicky and Harry lost forever. So we need all the help your brilliant mind can offer. We'll have one day in presence of Charlie, Laurent and James. We need to find whatever they know to use it, and honey, you'll be right there with Edward to find ut."

I don't know why, but every time she mentions Edward, I blushed beet red. So I better change the topic or Alice will make a sassy remark about it.

"Alice, did you have a vision of me?"

She beamed. "I had lots! The first one was ten years ago, I only saw you wearing a blue dress, you were talking with me. Then I had another one a couple of months ago. You were in the interrogation room questioning Edward."

She was smiling, wait a minute!

"You didn't tell Edward a bout me, right? That's why he was so mad with you."

"If I told him you were going to be there, he wouldn't had gone. And this was the plan with the best outcome."

"Am I so hideous that he would try to avoid me?"

"Oh no! Quite the opposite. Let's say you make him nervous in the right way."

Rosalie rolled her eyes to Alice's vagueness. "He's thrilled to be near you, but he's worried for the danger coming ahead."

Oh.

"Any other vision?"

"A couple, but if I tell you or Edward about them, then you'll change your mind and the mission will fail."

"So you had a vision of our success?"

"Hmm, sometimes. My visions change according to people decisions. If I didn't have come here the first time, you would had gotten a doctor to check on Edward, and all the plan went kaput!"

"I was still considering going for one in the morning."

"But my note made you change your mind, right?"

"And you say that Seth, the wolves, cloud your vision?"

"Not only that, they also give me headaches. That's why I was here packing your bag. The distance helps."

"Don't you think you overstepped a boundary? You never asked me if I wanted you in my home."

"Well, I knew at some point you were going to panic, and Jasper would be forced to make you sleep. Consider it like an emergency packing. This way we still have time. Now take a bath and get ready, we don't have time to chat."

Despite her bossy tone, she was right. We have lots to do. I showered and shaved my legs. Just in case.

When I left the bathroom, Alice and Rosalie had my breakfast ready, but were muttering between them.

"Bella, hmm, while you were showering, one woman came and knocked on your door. Tall, very slim, dark hair glasses..."

"Probably it was Angela."

"Anyway, she left, but she was very cheerful."

"She must had come back, she was on some beach with her husband, probably wanted to gossip before work."

Suddenly Alice froze. Her eyes were looking at some point in the distance... oh so I guess she's having a vision. She got her phone and called someone.

"Get Angela in whatever mission you want that keeps her away from the building. She's going to mess everything."

I tapped Alice's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Angela is a good girl, she won't interfere if I ask her to stay away."

"No after she hears what happened with Jacob. Then she will follow you. I hope Joseph gets to her before Charlie does."

Wow! She's right, maybe Angela would follow me to protect me from the jerk; and then they'll have to hide and the plan will fail.

Rosalie took my hand.

"Come Bella, we have to get going. There's only one bit more I want to talk with you before we get int the building."

We were in my car, Alice was driving and Rose was distracting me from the way Alice drove.

"You know we will be close, but we have to stay hidden otherwise Charlie and his friends will know we're there and it will make difficult to find ut what they're hiding."

"Ok, I'll act like there's no one else but the six of us."

"Bella, when we get into the building, there will be three women, they're our cousins."

"Oh, ok. No problem."

"One of them, Tanya, has a crush on Edward."

"Oh!" Now I feel stupid. Of course he had a girlfriend! A man like him, so handsome and...

"Stop! He's interested in you, not in her, and she knows it. It's just we don't know how she's going to react when she finds out about you."

Great! Now a jealous vampire is going to be after me.

"It isn't the same when doesn't like you or anyone else, than when he doesn't like you because he likes someone else." Ok, what Rose said is making sense, but doesn't appease my fear of the jealous vampire.

"Tanya is our technology expert, she's going to be working with Felix."

We didn't find anyone on our way to the interrogation room, which was strange; but knowing the boss was behind it, he probably sent Jessica for donuts from the bakery two blocks behind to keep her out.

When I opened the door, Edward was seated, drinking from a thermos; a gorgeous blond was sitting at his side, too close to my liking. She looked at me, and suddenly her eyes showed sadness. I better wear my big girl panties and talk to her.

"Good morning, you must be Tanya. I'm so glad to meet you. Rose and Alice told me you're going to be working with Felix in his cave."

"Nice to meet you Bella. Edward told me you'll be accompanying him in this journey."

She sighed. "You better take care of him, he tends to close into himself a lot. I'll go to hide, I'm not supposed to be here." She winked at me, gave Edward another sad look, and left.

"You don't have an idea of how awkward this last five minutes were."

"I think I have an idea."

"Are you ready? I hope my sisters behaved."

"They were very helpful. Why does Tanya have to hide?"

"She's the only one who will stay here. She'll be upstairs with Felix. When Charlie and the others come, they mustn't see her."

"Where are they?"

"downstairs. Getting the last of the luggage in the SUV. I think it will be best if you seat with me at the back of the car."

"Sure, why?"

"Because Jacob is having a lot of possessive thoughts about you, he wants to make it clear to the other guys that you're with him."

"That... Ugh! He knows I don't want to have anything with him!"

"Bella, another thing, take this."

He gave me a new cell phone.

"This one is tampered to only work between us."

"Ok" I put it in my pocket.

"Bella, another thing."

"What?"

"You look very beautiful in blue."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Everybody was at the parking lot checking last-minute details: Jacob giving a serious talk to two older men, James Hunter and Laurent Dubois I guess, Charlie fitting the last bags in the trunk of the van, Edward talking to his siblings. I felt like something was missing.

"Psst, psst."

I turned around and found Tanya hiding behind a tree.

"Please come, I have something for you." While it wasn't a bomb...

"This gives you internet access no matter where you are. The password is Victoria." She gave me a little device, like a flash drive. "Take care of Edward he's a very nice man and I don't trust your partners."

"Ok?"

"He's old-fashioned and shy. So maybe you'll have to make the first move." She winked and left. I suppose this was her way of saying she's backing off.

Charlie yelled "I want you all up, we leave in five minutes."

I walked to the van, where Jake was holding the door open for me.

"I ask the back!"

"No Bella, you're sitting in the middle with me."

He held my arm. James and Laurent, who were already inside, were looking at us.

"Oh no Jacob. There's no way I'll leave Charlie sitting with Edward." I used my most indignant tone, that way I didn't have to say I'd planned to sit with Edward.

"But baby!"

Oh no, he didn't!

"Listen Agent Black, I'm not your 'baby' or anything else. I was giving you the chance to save face with our new partners. Now get out and let me get inside."

I didn't turn to see his face, I'll ask Edward later. He was right behind me, getting into the van.

He gave Jacob his most terrifying glare. Once we were seated, he showed me a little whiteboard and a marker. He looked at Charlie and a brooding Jacob, then he wrote in the board '_Charlie is comforting him, but in his mind he believes it was perfect_.'

In that moment, James turned to see Edward "So we go up 'til the point you marked in the map, right?"

"Yes, then we'll have to go on foot."

On foot? I turned to see him. That's why Alice insisted I wore hiking boots? And a little short? But that wasn't professional, I don't want Jacob hounding me, I'm glad I just accepted to wear the boots.

Edward wrote _'Don't worry, I can carry you the whole way.'_

_'And let these nincompoops find out?'_

Edward smiled, and God! He was beautiful. He touched my nose with his finger and wrote _'Just let me take care of it, I'm very resourceful_.'

I just shook my head, because Jacob was staring. His momma never told him it was rude. I pulled out a book from my bag, Jane Eyre. A classic. I'd read it thousands of times, which allowed me to pretend I'm reading while I listen around.

Charlie nudged Jacob and he turned to talk with him, perfect! After five minutes Edward's brows furrowed, making me ask

'_What are they talking about?'_

_'Charlie told him you liked to be tamed. He's encouraging to pursue you.'_

That lying piece of crap! He knows I despise him! Now I'm mad, he's the one leading on Jacob.

_'Remember me to set a skunk on him.'_

Edward smiled, but he regain his seriousness immediately.

'_Charlie thinks everything is going according the plan.'_

_'What plan?'_

_'He avoids to think of it.'_

_'And the guys at the front?'_

'_They're fighting over music_.'

Men! They act like children.

The radio played the 'Barbie girl' song. Ugh!

'_They're trying to torture me with awful music. Thinking then I will accept his demands.'_

I nodded and returned to my book, better ignore them.

Twenty minutes later I was the one fed up. Edward was smiling, probably trying to annoy them. Jacob and Charlie wore headphones. James had a cruel smile, maybe he loved catchy 90s songs?

Edward showed me the board. _'You're singing.'_

Just kill me now! I blushed.

He wrote '_Let's get ashamed together' _and started to sing. Laurent looked to us, grunted, and changed the music. The 'Adagio for strings from Barber began to play. Depressive, but I could read now.

Edward closed his eyes, and pretended to sleep while he wrote.

_'Laurent is worried, he isn't sure Charlie got the other two ingredients. He knows I'm not quite human. James thinks is hilarious how Jacob is sulking, he can't wait to get rid of him.'_

_'what are we gonna do when we get there?'_

_'We have one day to find out the other ingredients. I have to show them that where we'll be staying it's the right place.'_

_'Do they know what you are?'_

_'No, they think I'm like the gypsy; that I can do a little magic trick here or there. They hadn't found any supernatural being. Sadly, all their cases resulted to be tricks.'_

_'Then what they think you'll do?'_

_'I'm going to make them believe, trust me. you'll see.'_

We finally left the highway. Edward and Jacob pulled a couple of trolleys to fit our things. We started to walk, Edward leading the way.

"So Mr. Cullen, are you sure we will find something? Twenty-five years had passed." James taunted.

"You're so skeptic. ask me again when we get there."

We hiked through the woods. i was so glad I only brought one bag, damned Alice and her need to be always fashionable. Jacob was behind me, trying his best to keep Edward's pace. Oddly enough, the other three were way behind.

Edward yelled "It's the clearing behind those bushes"

He pushed the tree branches aside. I looked and it was an enormous meadow. Five hundred feet, probably.

I guess I wasn't the only one surprised, Jacob had a 'what the hell?' face.

"It's exactly in the middle of the meadow."

Edward said to me in a low voice "Look how you can't find insects in the middle" Pointed to a butterfly flying in that direction, the butterfly was there and then it vanished!

"My whole family was here after, you know. It's funny once you find out."

Charlie said angrily "You're kidding me? There's no way this could be the entrance."

Edward pointed to a stone in the center "That is the lock, go and reach it."

Charlie walked to the meadow, and zap! he suddenly vanished, only to appear immediately at the other side of the meadow.

I was shocked.

Edward smiled to me and said "Do you want to try? It tickles. I just wanted another human to try it first."

Jacob ran and zap! He was on the other side. James was feeling the air, thinking it was an energy field or an invisible dome. Laurent just said 'Well, we have to wait 'til Friday."

We all helped to assemble the camp. Edward's tent looked too cozy so I invited myself in, much to Jacob displeasure.

Edward was seated on a rock, very quiet.

"Are you afraid I'm going to kick you out of your tent?"

"No, Alice will keep you company. I'm hearing a mental voice, but it's so different. It speaks with images, not words. And I think it's a child."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean? A kid?"

"He or she is thinking with images, they way a kid does."

"It could be an animal."

"No, it's the way he's structuring the images, animals don't think that way."

Edward was frowning again.

"Bella please go to the tent, Alice is already there. I'm going to check with the guys, my father said they didn't find anyone near. We don't know who's sending those images."

I went to the tent, ignoring James who was leering at me.

Alice hugged me immediately. "Bella, I'm so nervous. It's frustrating not being able to see the future. I mean, I can see James is waiting Jacob to look over here to come to the tent."

Oh no, over my dead body!

"But I also see you threatening him with a big pan." And she took one out of nowhere.

We smiled. Having her by my side wasn't awful at all.

I looked outside, and sure enough, Jacob was looking over here. James smiled and walked over. I just took the pan showed my most menacing glare to James. I hit my hand with the pan to make my point clear.

James turned around, grumping in a low voice, which made Alice pensive?

"He did it to make Jacob angry. He said it was part of the plan. I hope Edward had better luck with the guys."

"How did he manage to get away without Charlie or James following him?"

"He said he wanted to pee." We burst out laughing.

xx

I took another look outside. It was the middle of the afternoon, and we were supposed to be eating by now. I noticed all the men were hanging in their tents. I guess it was their subtle way to ask me to make dinner. Alice nodded and gave me a thermos. Ugh men!

We brought a little gas stove, so I cooked hot dogs, and put a bag of buns in the table. Because I'm a kind girl, and I'm really hungry, I also cooked a bunch of french fries. I put on the table ketchup, mustard, the little container Alice put besides my bag... hmm, it had chopped onions, tomato, lettuce, pickles? I guess this isn't a salad, oh it's for the hot dogs.

"Dinner is ready!"

I took a couple of hot dogs and sat in a boulder.

Edward was by my side in a second.

"There's no way I will let that stupid agent Black sitting next to you."

I smiled and gave him the thermos.

"Hey Cullen! Are you on a diet? You look too skinny to me." James hollered, laughing and eating like the pig I knew he was.

"Now that you mention it, I can't eat hot dogs."

James shut up, he thought he was funny. Jeez! But Laurent was looking too closely to Edward.

"Do you think Laurent suspects what you are?"

"He knows there's something different about me, but he can't pin point what. And his wildest ideas aren't close to the truth."

"What does he thinks?"

"It's embarrassing." I elbowed him. "Come on, what does he think?"

"That I'm like a comic character. That I'm too strong."

"Oh, like Hulk?"

If Edward could blush he would be red tomato.

"Yes, but less violent." He frowned again.

"Edward, did something happened?"

"No, my siblings find it too amusing."

Poor Edward. Being an only child, I never experienced this sibling teasing.

"Hey Cullen!" Charlie spoke while throwing his plate in a trash bag. "What is the plan for tomorrow? The clock is ticking, you know."

"We have one day to find out how to open the door. I know it's has to be something with the stone in the center. I know you can't see it, but it has a few signs."

Laurent was pensive. Edward lifted the comisure of his lips a bit, so I guess he's getting some answers.

"When I worked with Stefan, he was very secretive of the way he handled this bunker. I have to admit I only been three times on the inside, and it was always open. Do you know what to do once the door is open?"

Edward eyes were shinning, I'm sure he was getting everything we needed.

"Well, the thing was closed for twenty-five years. I'd like to go over the first floor, and then we could divide to check every part of the bunker. I'm just guessing here, unlike you , I only know about the interior of the bunker by rumours. Charlie, did you get inside?"

"When you became part of Stefan's team, he gave you a tour, but only in the first floor, but I have a vague idea."

Jacob was looking intently at me. His eyes had the same intensity of the time he pushed me against the wall at the office.

James was talking about his equipment to open any was sure he could open the first door without a problem."

"Wait, first door? How many doors do you think we'll need to open? I think this stone will be very difficult."

Charlie gave Laurent a worried look. Laurent answered. "There are three floors inside the bunker. The first one was what we called the general floor. It had offices, telephones and ways to contact the outside. Then the second one were the bedchambers, kitchen and dinning room were. I've been to these two floors. The third one access was restricted. Only Stefan and a few of his most trusted men were able to get in. They had labs and makeshift prison there. This floor is the goal. Anything related with the cause of the explosion it's supposed to be there, whatever remains of it."

Jacob stopped his leering. "Wait a minute. I thought the explosion happened at the Cullen's house?"

Edward smiled. "My house was six miles over there." He pointed to the left.

Jacob face showed how he didn't have any idea of the real mission. He still thought we were investigating a massive murder case.

"But then we should go to the house, right?"

Charlie shook his head. "No Jacob, what we need it's inside the remains of the bunker. You only need to investigate where I'll point to you, ok? It's a very complicated story."

Jacob got angry. He stood up and left to the woods. James stood to follow him, but Laurent held him in place.

"Let him stew. He's been too cranky, and he had a fever on the road. Maybe he shouldn't have left the hospital."

"No, we need him here. His presence is essential for our plan." Then, Charlie noticed his slip. "He's very strong, and we don't know in which state we will find the interior of the bunker, we may need his force."

Laurent asked Edward "Do you think this thing, whatever it is, will let us walk through the meadow on Friday?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Then good night. I want to wake up early to ensemble our equipment. We don't know how much time that thing will stay open."

Oh my! He had a good point. Better discuss it with Edward.

"Well guys, I cooked so I think it's fair that you two clean." I pointed to Jame sand Charlie, there's no way I will let them use me as their maid.

"Sure Isabella, but first I'd like to have a few words with you."

I walked with Charlie to the side.

"Why are you avoiding us? You're glued to Cullen's side."

"I'm protecting him. Both of you are too volatile to be left alone with him."

"You are even going to sleep in his tent!"

"It's big enough for the two of us. you know there's no way I'll share a tent with Jacob, unless you want me to maim him."

"No, but... look, we don't know which are his true intentions. what if he tries to kill you in your sleep?"

He really must think I'm stupid.

"Charlie, you know I'm not Jacob. I'm not buying your bullshit story. I know there's more to it than you're letting us know. Right now I feel safer watching Edward than being next to Jacob. You need to stay close to your old buddies, they seem more focused on this mission than you."

"And what about Jacob? He's your partner after all."

"You promised to change that! You know I can't stand him."

"I know, but he's really worried about you. Look, just talk to him, promise me. It's for the sake of our mission."

"I'll try, but that's all. He's too unstable."

"That's all I ask."

I left him picking the trash on the grass and went back to our tent.

Edward and Alice were looking at each other eyes, like they were having a conversation.

"So what's up?"

Alice looked at me and said "I can't see you, any of you. I had a vision of a door opening on the floor, but suddenly all went black."

"So we disappeared after we walk through that door?"

"No, everything went black. I can't even see what you're going to wear tomorrow."

"But Seth and Joseph will be coming until Friday so they won't interfere with your visions!"

Suddenly I felt a breeze of air, and someone else was inside the tent. A tall, very handsome blond man. This was Carlisle Cullen.

"I think Mr. Black is also a shapeshifter, and he's beginning to phase."

* * *

A/N: Hi! In the next chapter we'll see what Edward found from the minds of the others. Now that I finished one of my other stories I'll be posting sooner. Expect the next chapter Monday or Tuesday.

Have a nice weekend.

May


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Suddenly I felt a breeze of air, and someone else was inside the tent. A tall, very handsome blond man. This was Carlisle Cullen._

_"I think Mr. Black is also a shapeshifter, and he's beginning to phase."_

Edward was about to bolt to the forest, but Carlisle stopped him. "Jasper is trying to calm him. Seth and Joseph will be there soon."

"You left Jasper alone with him?" Alice worried voice asked.

"Oh no. Emmett and Eleazar are there. Do you think Charlie knew he would phase?"

Edward was pensive. "I'm not sure. I want us to have a talk, all of us. I found a lot of stuff I'd like to discuss."

"Well, let's wait 'til the others are asleep to get out."

"Charlie is almost sleeping, James is... ugh! He will be sleeping soon. Do you think it would be better if I get close to Jacob? I want to hear what's going on in his mind."

Carlisle hesitated. "I'm not quite sure your presence will help. He's terribly jealous of you."

Alice took my hand. "Come on Bella, I'll take you to our meeting point."

"But Alice, I'm too heav... oh right, super strong vampire."

"Don't worry, is nowhere near Jacob."

So we left. Alice carried me bridal style the whole way through the woods. We stopped in a clear? Esme Cullen was there with another three women, two blonds and a dark-haired one.

"I'm so glad you're here. That poor boy phased , and you know how unstable they get." Esme was a very sweet woman to feel compassion for a tool like Jacob; but one of the blonds don't.

"Emmett is having a field day. The guy transformed into a bear. Rosalie went there to keep an eye on him."

Alice noticed my 'what?' face. "Emmett was attacked by a bear when he was human, so now he loves to wrestle with them."

The other blond turned on a laptop, and got in Skype with Tanya and Felix.

"Hi guys! How are things in the forest?"

Felix was showing a giddiness I've never seen on him before. I got closer to the computer and said "Not as well as you."

"It's just that Tanya and I found a couple of things in Charlie's office. How are those jerks treating you?"

"Their usual shit, but I stay at Edward's side."

I took a glance at Tanya, hoping she wouldn't get jealous, but she was too busy getting something out of a wooden box. The others arrived in that precise moment.

"We calmed him, he's sleeping in his tent. Man, who would imagine that a bear that big could fall asleep so noisily!" Jasper said.

"Does he snore?"

"Like a freaking chainsaw!" Emmett said, and it made me smile.

"Oh, don't get so happy, little one. Jasper found out something that may cause trouble in the future."

We all turned to see Jasper.

"Bella, the guy is truly in love with you. Not lust, or his male pride. He loves you. He was hanging by a thread for your closeness to Edward, but when he heard Charlie today he got absolutely mad."

"Edward, what did you find about that?"

"They want him angry, but also they'd like to give him hope of something more with Bella."

I got angry, they're playing with someone's feelings; no matter how obnoxious he is, it's wrong.

"Why?"

"To control him. I don't know if they are aware of the changes Jacob's been suffering, but they know there is something different with him."

Tanya smiled. "Well, we found out that Agent Miles handpicked Jacob from a list of Native-american tribes."

We were shocked.

"We found a wooden box in his office."

"But we checked it thoroughly!" Emmett whined.

"This was hidden inside a wall. Anyway, one of the items in the box, was a list of various tribes across the country; there was also another name in the list, we checked for the man, and we found he was dead. The guy passed ten years ago, he worked for the DEA. Apparently this list was from Stefan, and the names were on Charlie's writing. We think this list shows which tribes have shapeshifters, and Charlie looked for one male who worked in the system to bring him to the FBI, with him. The list says 'possible subject B'. Guess which family is bound to be 'subject A'? Yeah, The Cullen. Very pale, golden eyes. They mention we can have red eyes."

Carlisle asked "But it doesn't mention what we are, right? What are the qualities required for subject B?"

"Male, over 20, tall, muscled, single."

"So it's possible they're not aware of what we are They're just following instructions, they don't have any explanation."

Edward nodded. "That's why he tasered me, he needed to measure my strength. What else did you find?"

"The picture of a safe box, with a combination of numbers."

"The bait. Stefan guaranteed they'll follow his instructions with the promise of money. They don't know the spell was made to open the portal, they think they'll get the money." Jasper was thinking in a loud voice.

"Laurent knows Stefan dabbled with black magic, but he's skeptical, well, was until the meadow. Now I understand the tenure of his thoughts."

"Edward, what did you find?"

"Charlie has a notebook with his observations, there is where he keeps the page of the spell." Jasper nodded, I guess he's the one who will get it. "He believes he solved the instructions of the spell, but find them confusing. It seems that the other two items are feelings, not objects. My guess is that he's trying to get Jacob so angry at me that he'll hate me."

Carlisle was thoughtful. "Yes, Hate is a very powerful emotion. And if you think about it, twenty-five years ago, Harry hated Vicky. The wolves hate vampires."

Joseph nodded "The whole tribe was raised this way. What is the other one?"

Edward answered "First I thought it was lust, because I'm sure it involves Bella; but now that you mention he has real feelings for her, I don't know."

"And it has to be something that Harry or Vicky were feeling back then, maybe fear?"

I agreed. "If they leave me alone with Jacob, and he changes into a bear, believe me I would be totally terrified."

Edward hugged me. "Don't be afraid, I'll protect you."

"Fear and hate sound plausible. Stefan knew both species were enemies. Now let's talk about tomorrow."

Alice cleared her throat. "Edward has to tell us about the voice he heard in the woods."

It seems like only Carlisle and Jasper knew about it, the others were flabbergasted.

"It's very weird. First I hear a murmur, the images popped up in my mind. Then, it stopped. But, after Alice and Bella crossed again the meadow, it happened again."

"What did it show you?"

"The first time was images of the meadow first covered in snow, later the snow melting and flowers blooming. Then the leaves were falling from the tress, and then again all covered in snow. My guess is that it was showing me how long it had been here."

"A year?"

"No, he repeated the cycle, twenty-five times. Consider that it took me a second to realize it was speaking to me."

"Do you think this was what got trapped when Vicky and Harry vanished?"

"I hope so. From what we investigated, Stefan tried to summon a truly dark entity. This thing doesn't feel evil, and very young."

"What did it show you the second time?"

"The way to open the door with the stone."

What? How?

"The stone in the middle of the meadow. Just have to push one of the signs, the one that looks like a fish, and twist. It will open to the inside of the bunker. I think this entity is trapped there."

We were quiet for a while. It was a lot to absorb, but also we got the clues for the spell.

Felix was the first to speak. "Hey Bella, Angela came here looking for you."

The boss, well Joseph barked "What? I sent her to help with the pedophile case, she had to be working with the DA."

Felix chuckled. "I know! She was very insistent in talking to you, I told her all of you were out of reach. She didn't buy it."

"Hey, but this is Angela. Probably she has news from her vacation, oh! maybe she's finally pregnant. They've tried for so long."

"Whatever Bella. i didn't like the tone she used."

"She was so bossy, like Felix was hiding you against your will." Tanya supported Felix.

"Now, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Jasper has to get Charlie's notebook. Edward, I want you to be very careful with Jacob."

"He'll be feeling like hung over. He will be moving and talking very slowly." said Seth. "The first time we phase, it's very confusing. You have to learn how to move, how to control your body. He will feel achy."

"Then it will be a good time for Bella to talk to him."

Huh? Me? I wasn't the only one against it, Edward growled.

"Don't get mad. Tomorrow he will be too damaged to flirt lest to attack you. We need to find out what he knows; because right now he looks like a victim of the circumstances."

"A victim that most of the time acts like a nitwit." I gave Edward's hand a squeeze. "Ok, Charlie also asked me to talk to him. I'll ask him to help me with breakfast, we'll be in the middle of our camp. Safe."

Edward caressed my cheek. "I'll be watching you, very very close."

I came closer to him, our foreheads together. "I'm counting on it."

We were getting closer. I could feel his cold breath...

And Emmett burst out laughing, making everybody else to join him. I blushed, and Edward just said later. Damn we were so close!


	13. Chapter 12

"Did you sleep well?"

Uh?! I opened my eyes. It was dark, so it must be too early. I looked around, I felt someone besides me.

"Don't be scared Bella. It's me, Edward."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry Edward, I guess I'm still half asleep to not recognize your voice."

"Well, it was my fault. I thought you were awake, you were talking in your sleep."

Cue my blush. I don't know what I've said, but it was probably something embarrassing.

"You say the most curious things when you're sleeping." He said while he held my hand and gave it soothing caresses.

"What did I say?"

"You miss your mother."

"Yeah. She died three years ago. A car accident. She was my best friend, you know? She was so full of life... What else did I say?"

He chuckled. "You asked 'Cookie' to get down the table."

I smiled wistfully. "Cookie was our cat. She died a moth later, she was twenty. She was a wonderful partner, was there when I studied, the first time my heart got broken... when both passed I got so lonely." My eyes got used to the dark, so I noticed he was sad.

"Do you have friends that close?"

"Only Felix. I'm a very private person, I don't let anyone in. Felix likes to hear my hopes and dreams, and he shares his own ones. From time to time I like to have lunch with Angela, but we aren't so close. Do you have a friend that close?"

It was his turn to smile wistfully.

"My family, well, we all are very close. With my mind reading, Alice's visions of the future and Jasper empathy... we don't have the chance to have secrets. But, honestly, the one that is closer to me is Alice. She's the one I come when I want to spill my guts."

"Yeah, I saw you both talking. You don't really spill anything."

"No, she sees what I'm about to say, and I read her thoughts. Bella, how long have you been in Seattle?"

"Only six months. After I lost my family, well my father Phil, died a couple of months after Cookie. We were very lonely. They moved through the country to be with me while I was studying, and when my mother died... I guess a part of Dad went with her. Then Cookie left, and Dad was so lonely. When he died, I just put all my energy to finish the program. Then I moved to Seattle, to start again. What about you?"

"We've been traveling. After Vicky... we dedicated the last years to find out how to bring her back. Vicky's life had been so difficult."

"But you said she came from a loving family?"

"Yeah, but the vampire who kidnapped her was a sick pervert. She was fourteen Bella, almost a child. But physically, she was very... developed. She looked older. Alistair, the vampire who trapped her, was looking for companion. Eternity can get very lonely. He decided to look for a woman, and he found Vicky. He followed her and took her when she was coming back from school. He took her to a cave, far from the town she lived in, closer to our home. When we found her, she was absolutely terrified. He changed her, but never considered how scared she would wake. Another trait he didn't consider was that teenagers are too volatile to reason. She was so terrified, that she started hitting him, she torned him apart."

"How?"

"When someone is turned, exactly when you wake, you are the strongest you'll ever be. Vicky was too tough for him, he never stood a chance. In her fear, she started a fire, and burned Alistair. When we got to her, all that was left were ashes. It took us a couple of days to make Vicky trust us. Finally, her thirst became bigger than her fear, and she came with Carlisle to hunt. Then, after she met Esme, she stayed at the house. She was the little sister we all wanted, and we were very protective of her. Imagine how desperate we were when she disappeared."

"You all treat Esme as your mother."

"Have you seen her? She's very loving, but she also emanate an air of authority that you had to respect."

I smiled remembering how she chastised Emmett.

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"Bella, I hear Jake and Laurent waking up. Are you sure you want to talk with him?"

"Sure. It has to be done, and now, he only has trust in me. I'm not sure what he thinks of Charlie."

"I'll take Laurent, then. BUt remember I'll be hearing, and Jasper is close, he just had left Charlie's tent with the notebook."

"Do you think he will look for it?"

"It doesn't matter. Jasper is going to show it to Carlisle and Joseph, we have photographic memory. They're going to read it and left it again in his tent. So Bella, are you ready?"

"Sure."

I went out of the tent, wearing yoga pants and a hoodie. A big hoodie that covered my ass. I guess Alice changed my clothes when she brought me to sleep.

The day was grey, it looked like it would rain in any moment. Better hurry with this. I saw movement in Jake's tent, and he came out.

"I want to talk with you." We said at the same time. We laughed.

"Jacob, why don't you help me with breakfast while we talk?"

He nodded.

I started making scrambled eggs and bacon, and he started to talk.

"I'd like to apologize first. I know I'd been rude towards you, and you never deserved it."

I nodded. What else could I do? He's a walking ticking time bomb. I have to let him talk and stay calmed.

"I'd like you to consider me a friend, Bella. I'm honest when I say I'll support you. You had seen how Charlie was acting, we, partners, need to keep it together. So Bella, what do you think about Charlie's plans? I don't think we are on a mission to solve the Cullen's massacre."

"Jacob," I didn't know how much to say to him. So I kept it simple. " for what I found, it wasn't the Cullen's fault. We are going to get inside the bunker, and we're going to investigate inside. I believe Stefan, the owner of the bunker, was responsible for the deaths of the people, but we have to be sure."

He was thinking hard about what I said.

"So are you saying that Charlie and his friends have a hidden agenda?" He asked with disbelief.

"I'm asking you to keep your eyes open. Charlie wasn't honest with us."

He looked at me suspiciously. "And Cullen had been very honest with you right?"

I sighed. Damn jealousy! I can't even say Jacob was my friend to had him to act like this.

"Jacob, he came alone. Nobody obliged him. I trust more in his intentions than in Charlie's half-truths."

"Well, I don't trust him. I know deep in my guts he's evil." Damn shipshifter's intuition.

"No Jacob, he's a good man."

"Oh right! Just because he's handsome and rich. Bella, there was a reason why they blamed his family. They were crooked, bad. And the apple never falls far from the tree."

Counted to three, slowly... I had to thread carefully. Had to get him calm.

"Look Jacob, my gut tells me he's a good man. Try to put yourself in his place. He lost his family, they accused them of terrible things. And he was alone, he was kid when this happened. It was a lot to take on."

He still looked upset. "Bella, I just don't like you so close to him."

"That isn't up to you to decide."

He was desperate. "I believe you feel like he's your only option; but there's ... people; who want to be with you and protect you. And they don't have a suspicious past." He kicked the floor, like he was throwing a tantrum.

"Not even a week ago, I broke your nose. I think if we are going to be friends, we have to take it with baby steps." I said while pushing him back with the spatula.

He came close again. "You have to realize there's a man better suited to be with you. And he's right in your eyes!"

He was too close to me. I saw a shadow lurking in the woods, I hoped it was Jasper. We needed his mood control.

"That's a choice for me to take. Now go and tell everybody that breakfast is ready."

I left him standing there. I ran to the tent to get away from him, but I was wondering, why didn't he mention anything about his change. Could it be possible he thought he dreamt it?

A/N: Next chapter we will have Edward's POV ;)


	14. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

I carried Bella to the tent. She fell asleep while we were planning how to deal with her FBI partners. Alice beat me to the tent, she took Bella in her arms.

"I'm going to undress her, so shoo."

I did a round to the other tents, marveled of how different she was from the others.

Charlie was dreaming of his plans for when he gets Stefan's fortune. He was in a paradisiacal beach, a drink in one hand a nd a beautiful woman in the other.

Jacob had lots of voices in his head, trying to make sense. One voice, the strongest, was telling him how special he was because of this change. This voice showed him images of grandeur, women falling at his feet, everything at his hands reach. In a low voice I told Seth about this voices, and asked him if this was normal. Seth told me that the voices help you to realize, to understand the change. This was different. Another reason to keep an eye on Jacob. Seth offered to keep an eye on him all the time.

I went to Laurent's tent. He was dreaming of different outcomes for when we open the door tothe bunker. He imagined a charred human figure chasing him; then the bunker was empty, every piece of furniture vanished. The last one was freaky, various hooded figures following him, chanting something in a strange language. I want to keep an eye on him, he must know something else to trigger this dreams.

And finally, the only whose thoughts scared me. James. He fell asleep after he pleasured himself to images of Jessica, the receptionist. Ugh! Now he was dreaming of a younger version of Jessica, a very young one. She must be on her early teens. He was forcing her... then she changed her mind and was begging him to continue... How disgusting! I won't let Bella alone with him, though he seems to like them younger.

I went back to our tent, Bella was sleeping cuddled between the sleeping bags. I sat besides her. Her smell was as intoxicating as the first time, ah that day!

_When Seth told us it was time to come to the bureau, Alice mentioned her visions were blurred. She showed me Charlie, but we already knew about him. Then that night Carlisle asked me to hunt before going to the bureau; when I asked why, my family laughed. I pressured Alice to tell me why, and she showed me a vision of Jessica the recepcionist flirting with me. Now, I know they knew about Bella._

_I remember coming into the interrogation room. There were faint traces of a delicious smell, I was so glad I hunted the night before. Joseph asked me to wait and tobe patient, he knew Charlie was coming. I heard his mind through the corridor, he was talking to someone else, maybe through his cell phone. I was ready for him. But not for her._

_She opened the door and my world fell from it many emotions cursing through me. Her aroma was numbing my senses, the instinct to reach for her neck overpowered by the need to hold her. she was a ray of light in the middle of the night. The snow melting giving pace to the flowers blossoming. Bella was exquisite. And she was looking at me with the same intense eyes. I was so mad at Alice, she knew about her and what my reaction would be. It was dangerous! I muttered something about killing Alice, and I felt she heard me. _

_Those words broke the spell, and she left the room, giving me time to recover the control of my body. Later, Alice came back, with a pillow case as an offering of peace._

_"It was dangerous, I could had killed her!"_

_"But you didn't. Edward, I knew you would resist. Now smell, it will make it easier when she comes back in the morning."_

_That's when I noticed I didn't hear her mind... and still can't._

She was sleeping soundly. I took one of her curls and sniffed it, when Carlisle came into the tent.

"I want to make an experiment before the humans awake." He showed me his idea, Emmett and Jasper running through the meadow. "I want to try to communicate with it."

Emmett was ready on the side of the meadow making warming exercises, like he needed them.

"Edward, are you sure you never heard or saw this entity before?"

"Sure, it started to communicate this visit."

"Ok, let's get started."

Emmett jumped first. He came on the other side with a big smile. "It tickles!"

Jasper followed him. "Uhu!"

Emmett again. "Cowabonga!"

The kept jumping to the meadow, appearing on the other side, like they were bouncing. Their velocity increasing with each jump, until they were just blurred points.

Suddenly we heard a sweet voice. "Stop!"

It was Bella's voice, but when I reached into the tent, she was still sleeping.

"You're making me dizzy."

In that moment we knew we weren't talking to Bella.

Carlisle asked "Are you the entity trapped inside the bunker?"

"I'm trapped, but I don't know where I am. This is so different from my world."

"Why did you show me those images?"

"It was the only way I could reach you, you are the only one who listened to me."

"But now you're talking through her?"

"She's the only one who let me, she's in a very deep sleep. I'm aware this is uncomfortable for her, so I'll be quick. You must get inside when the door opens, it's the only way. Do you get my images of how to open it?"

"Yes, loud and clear."

"Then I'll see you inside."

And Bella got back to sleep.

My father asked Jasper what he felt, and Jasper said desperation. This poor thing had been here for so long.

"Do you think it was honest? I don't want to fall into a trap."

"I felt his desperation, nothing more. But what other choice we have?"

Bella mumbled "Mommy... miss you." and the others left.

I covered her again with the sleeping bags, it was getting cold. She was too cute.

She held my hand and said "No Cookie... get down ... table."

Later she said "Edward sooo handsome. I like him lots and lost."

"Oh Bella, I like you more." If she only knew.

Her dreams must had taken another turn, because she stroke my leg... up, close to where I wanted her hand. "Hmm, Edward."

I know I'm a vampire, but there's only so much I can take. I woke her up.

"Did you sleep well?"

We talked for a while, and I saw her going to talk with Jacob, knowing Jasper and Seth were keeping an eye.

I noticed Laurent was awakening, so I came close to his tent, to offer my help

"Ok, Cullen. I want to ensemble this drill. I remember that the doors in the lowest level were made of steel." According to his memories, it was an alloy of steel and a substance that Stefan made in his lab. I think, if those doors were made with his vampire-proof steel, this drill won't work.

I helped him when Rosalie from the distance made a huff.

"If you change the position of those wires it will work better. By the way, Jasper said that this guy is feeling fear."

"Fear?"

Laurent's mind was really focused in getting this machine to work... and if you think about it, that's unusual.

"What do you think we will find inside?"

"Tons of dust!" He laughed. "No, what I'm really waiting is to find Stefan's office. I hope all his archives survived whatever happened."

But his mind was playing the lab, and a room... that's where he thinks the safe is hidden. And a bottle with a blue liquid?

* * *

A/N: I'll post 2nd part of Edward's POV on Monday.


	15. Chapter 14

Hi! The last chapter was confusing, so I tried to make amends on this one. The last chapter started after the talk with the almost kiss (yeah, the one Emmett ruined) and finished at the time Bella was speaking with Jacob; now we are progressing in time, we only have this day for planning and the next one is when they expect the force field protecting the bunker disappear. If you have any doubt, you can ask me on a review or PM.

* * *

_"What do you think we will find inside?"_

_"Tons of dust!" He laughed. "No, what I'm really waiting is to find Stefan's office. I hope all his archives survived whatever happened."_

_But his mind was playing the lab, and a room... that's where he thinks the safe is hidden. And a bottle with a blue liquid?_

"How was it? To work with Stefan?"

Laurent turned to me. "What do you mean?"

"Was he strict? A good boss, a bad one? Rude or nice?"

I wanted him to think about his days working under Stefan's orders. The memories he had from the bunker and the lab would be helpful to our mission.

"He was severe, but we accepted it. It was an honor to work with him, a privilege."

In his mind he recalled how he tried a couple of times until Stefan accepted him on the team.

"But with the kind of cases he dealt, you know, the weird ones, I thought he would be considered the laughing-stock of the bureau."

"Oh no. They gave him the ones with difficult outcomes. He never worked on mafia cases, or drugs, prostitution rings. No, his cases required a certain finesse to be solved. He had a special way to get the culprit. One time the White House asked for his help." He smiled fondly of the memories. A younger Laurent visiting the White House, shaking the president's hand...

"I remember a case. One guy, whose father was a member of the KKK, tried to frame a couple of some shit; he did it only because she wasn't white."

I nodded.

"Any way, the man stole things from all the neighbor's houses, also took their pets. He took from everyone except the couple, so all the people believed they were the culprits. And then he kidnapped a kid. That's when they called us. Stefan put us to check on the couple's house, while he questioned all the neighbors when he found him." He was thinking of an old man, and Stefan was interviewing him, with a little amulet red on his hand. When the man left, the amulet changed its color to blue. Very unusual.

"How did he knew?"

Laurent smiled and said "You could say he smelled it. He asked us to follow him, and the man was setting a room in an old building, like it was part of a ritual. When we arrived, the room had blood everywhere, some very artistic signs and all the stolen things piled inside a circle. It took Stefan one look to know it was staged. He knew how everything was wrong. Like the signs belonged to certain spells but the blood and the circle were a south-american rite. He said the guy took from every bad horror movie. He tasted the powder of the circle and said it was made of chalk, instead of salt or some other material. We caught the man when he was taking the kid to a farm. There we found all the pets, and we put the man in jail."

"But then there was nothing supernatural in that case!"

He laughed thinking 'That you know.'

"Most of the cases were tricks. It was our duty to find how they make it, and get the bad guys." But in his mind he recalled how Stefan got some of the culprits hidden in the bunker, he gave them the blue liquid to make them obey his commands, until they weren't useful.

We stayed quiet for a while. Now I had an idea of how Stefan worked, I don't know why I pictured him like Agent Mulder of the X files. Maybe I should stop seeing so much TV with Emmett. Laurent was pleased he had worked with Stefan only on the outside, never part of his inner circle. Wow, those men looked too rigid. Like they moved only by command. Perhaps that's what they were doing. Any way, Stefan was scared of them and the blue liquid .

'Damn woman! So stubborn! I'm the best for her and she knows it. She's just playing hard to get. I have to show her how superior I am. She has to see.'

Jacob thought's were annoying. He really doesn't have a clue. But now I know he's aware of the change, but it's making him think he's something godlike. His thoughts were going again on a dangerous road...

"Hey Black! We're hungry!" James yelled, coming out of his tent.

"Serve yourself." Jacob took a plate and retired to sulk inside his tent.

James turned to Laurent. "Are you sure he's going to be useful? He looks like a pussy to me. All day sulking because the girl doesn't like him."

In that moment Charlie came out and said "Yeah, he'll work. Just wait. Are those tools working properly? We only have one chance."

Laurent went with him to look at the drill and some metal box. I took a plate and went for Bella. She was seated in her tent. When she saw me coming, she ran straight to my arms.

"I can't stand that jerk!"

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, just a couple of days and it will be over."

She lifted her face to look at me, with those doe eyes full fo hope. "And then what Edward?"

Hmm, a very difficult question. I exhaled. "I want you with me, but..."

"But?" Her eyes turned sad and heartbroken. I have to be clear with her, she has to know what being with me entails.

"I want you to be with me, but I also want you to think about it. You'll have to leave everything behind."

"I'll do it." She didn't hesitate to answer. I smiled.

"Bella, please, think about it. I promise to wait. This is ... different for our kind. We have all the time of the world."

We heard some struggling and a yell. "Aw!"

Jacob saw us together, probably heard us if his hearing improved like we supposed it would. It made him kick a tree... hurting his ankle.

"Damn it! It hurts."

Charlie was immediately by his side, very angry.

"You stupid! We are about to begin and you injured yourself!"

"Please, you only want me to carry the heavy stuff."

"Well, until now it's all we needed. We need to get all these things inside."

"Why? They're not important. Look at box, it looks heavy, what does it do?"

"It's a broadband probe. But we modified it. It measures electromagnetic fields, among other things. It would help us to see if someone else is inside."

"What? Now we're chasing ghosts?" Jacob laughed.

From our place, in front of the tent, Bella asked me. "Do ghosts exist?"

"In my more than hundred years in this world I'd never seen one, but maybe."

xxxx

We spent the rest of the morning getting the equipment ready. Bella was working with Laurent, who was showing her how to calibrate the probe, and a little thing like a thermometer. It measured sudden drops of temperature and beeped. She will be in charge of these two. I was working with James who despite of being obsessed with sex, was a very resourceful man.

"Look at this beauty." Oddly enough, the instrument had the silhouette of a womans body. "It works like a UV light, but it also detects emanations and residuals. One time we caught a guy with this. The only clue was a goo he left." He was picturing a woman 'thanking him' for finding her brother, who faked being abducted to avoid paying child support. With what kind of people they dealt?

"Do you have any idea of what is inside?" I needed him to think about it.

"No, but by what Laurent told me and the things we'd found in this job... expect something unnatural. I mean, it destroyed a building, killed people leaving their corpses burned beyond recognition. We won't find a pussy like Black."

Now he was fishing for information. He was thinking of me and Bella... ugh! well... I'd like to be with Bella in that position, maybe when all of this is finished. He saw Black running to the woods, clothes flying... he almost caught Black phasing! But he thought he was going to... ugh! masturbate? It seems that for James all is resolved by some little self loving.

Charlie and Jacob were checking their guns far enough from us to talk without anyone hearing, except for all the vampires and the shape-shifter hidden in the woods.

"I don't know why you brought me here. I can't help you with the mission, and Bella hates me. You promised she would be with me."

"Don't be so whiny. You're helping. I'm glad you recovered so quickly from your ankle. No one of us knows what it's inside the bunker. We need your strength just in case..."

"And Bella?"

"I told you she wants to be tamed. But look at you! You're all conniption and whines. Tell me, what kind of woman would look at you if you act like this? Eh? Be the man she wants. No, better, be the man you know she needs."

"But she's attached to Cullen."

"See? You're whining. Be a man. Show her how strong you are, I'm sure you can put a skinny man like Cullen in his place, right?"

Jacob imagined he was punching me, I fell, and Bella run to him. Kissing him fiercely while saying 'My hero!'. Is this guy five years old? But Charlie's mind was the one which worried me. He was thinking that a little fight would make us angrier. He wanted us to be at our breaking point for tomorrow, his plan was to make us fight, he really wanted our anger and hate! I needed to tell this to the others, but I wasn't sure how without James, Laurent or Charlie noticing.

Half an hour later, Jacob came to me, emboldened by Charlie's words.

"Hey Cullen, I want you to leave my woman alone. We are making you the favor of bringing you here to clear your father's name and how do you pay us for it? Trying to steal my girl."

Three things happened in that moment. James and Laurent started to laugh, wishing I gave Jacob a beating. Charlie was running behind Jacob, angry because he didn't want us to fight today. And Bella... She was running to Jacob with a big stick, almost as big as a bat...

Yes, she hit him.

I ran at human pace for her, giving her the chance to give three more hits. Unfortunately, Jacob's bear genes allowed him to don't feel a thing.

"Bella! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm" Hit "Not" hit "your" hit "woman"

I caught her, and wrapped my arms around her. I whispered to her soothing words. "Don't Bella. Please sweet girl, he's not worthy."

Charlie came again for Jacob, he tried to take him to his tent, but Laurent stopped them.

"Listen! I know we're all tense, but this little fights won't help us tomorrow. Jacob, go and take a walk, calm yourself. Whatever are your intentions with Bella, it all can wait. Edward, take Bella for a walk."

I noticed how he looked at Charlie, they knew he stopped the fight, but only for now.


	16. Chapter 15

Hi! We're back to Bella's POV

* * *

"Jacob thought you were playing hard to get."

"Uh?"

"Charlie had told him you're playing hard to get. He mentioned that you never had any boyfriend because you were waiting for him to show more interest in you."

"But I date, well, used to."

"And I'm sure you never shared that tidbit of information with them." Edward spat. Oh my! His brusque tone told me he was jealous.

"Hey! I'm twenty-five. I have a past. Just like you. Or little miss Tanya was nothing for you?"

Now he looked exasperated.

"Tanya had always been a friend to me, and she knows it. She's like family."

"So you never had a girlfriend? Even when you were human?"

Yeah, like with those looks women would stay away.

"I never had a relationship."

Now he was being vague.

"Define relationship. I had two boyfriends. One through high school, and one guy I dated for six months."

"Did you loved them?"

"I thought so, well, the high school one. The other was only a good friend whom I found attractive."

"I never had a girlfriend." I was about to protest when he continued. "When I was human, I lost my parents in the Spanish flu plague. So I was concentrated to work at my father's company to sustain me and my grandmother. No time to have fun."

"So you had never been kissed?"

"Well, I, there were women that... looked out for me."

"Aha! I knew it."

"You have to understand, I was too busy to court a woman, and they were close and offering..."

"How many?" Those hussies!

"Two Bella. I had been with two women. They were just sex, and nothing more. They knew it and never expected more from me. And you?"

"Well, two boyfriends, so yeah those two. I dated but I never felt comfortable enough to do more"

"It's the same for me. When I was changed, well, I focused in control my instincts. Not going on a killing spree. And then Carlisle brought Esme. And the way they acted toward each other... it made me change my mind. I wanted that, not meaningless sex; which is very common among our kind. We are ruled by our instincts. So I knew I have to wait."

"So for the last decades you had been celibate? Not a single kiss?"

"No, nothing. That's why I rejected Tanya. I will always look at her like family, so no. And she only feels lonely, it isn't like I break her heart."

"Hmm, that's not what I saw."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh come on! Obviously she has feelings for you, but knowing you will never feel the same way, she kept them from you."

"Look, whatever Tanya feels, it's her problem. She knows how I feel about her. Let's talk about something else, more important. Had you thought about it?"

"Yes. I want it. I don't have a family that will miss me, my only friend is Felix. I want to be with you, I want you to change me."

He looked shocked.

"Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you, it's just the thought of you giving your life so easily to be with me... I don't want you to regret it. It's irreversible. You'll be trapped in your body forever. You won't have kids, you'll see your loved ones go."

"It's OK. I never wanted kids, well, I never planned on having them. I'm not leaving anything behind."

Edward sighed. "Well, we have to discuss it when we finish this rescue mission. Then I guess you'll take time to finish whatever business you have pending..."

"Are you agreeing?"

"Yes. You'll leave Bella Swan behind, to become Bella Cullen."

I was so happy that I didn't think about it, I kissed him.

His soft cold lips molded with mine. I felt like fireworks were exploding besides us. This was heaven.

"Why do I feel this connection with you? Always, since the first time I saw you."

"For us, there is only one change after we become like this. It happens when we mate. It's eternal, undying love. There will never be anyone else for me."

I kept staring at him. I was tempted to tell him it was the same for me, I will never want anyone else. But...

"Bella, what I wouldn't give to know what you're thinking right now." His eyes were sad.

"I feel the same way, but my mind is telling me it's too soon. This is so different. The way I knew I could trust you as soon as I saw you. The feeling of closeness... and now that we had kissed, I never felt this way before, so complete. But my rational side it's telling me it's too much too soon."

His hand caressed my cheek. "Like I told you, we have all the time in the world. I can wait."

He lowered his head to kiss me again. Time stopped. It was only him and me. I held his neck with my arms,pulling him closer to me. His hand went down my back. The passion in our kisses was growing...

"ahem!"

We turned to see Alice. " I don't need my visions to tell me that this isn't the right moment. But I'm glad you found each other."

They shared one of their silent conversations.

"Come Bella, Felix had been trying to communicate with you."

I patted the pockets on my hoodie. I lost my phone. Probably when I ran to kick Jacob's ass.

"Don't worry, we'll grab it. Just come. Edward has to go to the other side. I'm afraid Jacob's senses are getting sharper. He smells danger, he doesn't know it's us."

"How do you know?"

"He's telling Charlie."

Alice took me to a boulder, where Rosalie was seated with a laptop open.

"She's here."

Felix was on the screen.

"Hi! I'm sorry, but I have bad news. Someone ransacked your apartment."

"What? How?"

"One of your neighbors called. She heard noises and wanted to check if you were right. I told her you were on a mission, and send Tan to investigate. Your apartment is trashed."

"Did they steal something?"

"No, your jewelry, computer, everything was inside, just broken. Tan said she perceived a familiar scent, but she can't pinpoint where she smelt it before. It must be someone we all know."

"Really?"

"But all the people we know is here! Why me?"

"we're working on it. We also found out something about Agent Black."

"Will it make me punch him again?"

Felix laughed. "Calm down, Rocky. We were looking for his past story. His father, William Black is a shady fellow. He was born to be the Chief of their tribe, but in the end they chose another man and expelled him. We had to dig too much to find out the true story. Mr. Black always felt entitled to have anything his heart desired just because he knew he would become the Chief. He was married and had two daughters, but one day he decided to have a son. He blamed his wife for giving him only females so he took the daughter of one of his men. He kidnapped her and got her pregnant."

"Oh God! Did he rape her?"

"She said it was consensual, but she was sixteen at the time so nobody knew. Anyway, the girl gave birth to the one and only Jacob and died a few years later. William nd Jacob moved through different cities and when he grew older he became a FBI agent, sponsored by no other than Charles Miles."

"No!"

"Yes, apparently in one of their multiples movings, William met Charlie. They became friends, fishing buddies, because they co-own a boat. I guess William told Charlie his sad story and it was pure luck that Charlie was looking out for a man for their tribe."

Wow! The world is so small. Charlie helped Jacob to get into the bureau, knowing he would need him now. He had planned this for twenty-five years too!

Tanya came into the screen. "We have a silly theory about the voice Jacob hears in his head. We think it's William's voice. You know how the pack communicate when they're in wolf form, well what if it's different for bears? They don't hang around in packs. Maybe it works this way for them."

"So do you think William is the one encouraging him to pursue me? Why? What if he was the one in my apartment?"

"I don't know. It's just that shape-shifters smell awful for us, and I didn't smell something like that in your apartment. But we'll keep you in the loop."

Tanya disconnected the call.

"Those two are working rather well together." Rosalie said smiling. "Well Bella, are you ready to face Jacob again? I think you should keep your distance from him"

Alice nodded. "Jasper said his emotions are all over the place. He feels an overwhelming lust for you, and he really hates Edward. Then add that he feels scared of the unknown. He's the one who knows nothing about here."

Then I remembered something that was bothering me. "If William is alive, why didn't he tell anything about phasing to Jacob? Or Charlie?"

"I don't know, but you have a valid point."

Rosalie was pensive. "Seth told me once that people thinks the legends about the wolves are just silly tales, until it happens. Maybe William never believed them to be true."

We were walking to the camp when Rosalie stopped me. "Wait, before you go, I want to ask you for something."

"ok?"

"I don't know what will happen after this, but I want to ask you to be careful with Edward. He's... he's my brother and I love him. I don't want you to hurt him. I know he acts all nonchalant, but deep inside he's a very sensitive you in the end you don't want to be with him... just be gentle."

"Don't worry, that isn't the case. I think you will see my face for a long time."

And we smiled.


End file.
